I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication systems and, in particular, to systems and methods for medium access control on a wireless network.
II. Background Information
Currently, a data processor, such as a computer, can communicate over a wireless medium using a variety of protocols. One such protocol is defined by Wireless LAN [Local Area Network] Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications, ANSI/IEEE Standard 802.11, 1999 (referred to herein as “802.11-1999”) and its supplements, such as Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications: Higher Speed Physical Layer Extension in the 2.4 GHz Band, IEEE Standard 802.11b, 1999 (referred to herein as “802.11b”). IEEE 802.11-1999 and its supplements are collectively referred to as “IEEE 802.11.” Using IEEE 802.11, a computer can send data to or receive data from another computer (or processor) over a wireless media.
FIG. 11 depicts an exemplary known wireless message exchange between two computers labeled A and B. Referring to FIG. 11, to send data, computer A first sends a Request To Send (RTS) message to computer B. If computer B receives the RTS message and is willing to accept data from computer A, computer B sends a Clear To Send (CTS) message over a wireless media (e.g., air) which forms a network. When computer A receives the CTS message, it responds by sending data to computer B. Computer B may then send an Acknowledgement (ACK) message once it has received the data sent by computer A. Computer B may further process the data locally or may forward the data to another network, computer, and/or processor. Moreover, the message sequence depict in FIG. 11 may occur whenever computer A has data for computer B. Furthermore, computer B may initiate a similar message sequence by sending a RTS message to computer A. With the aforementioned message exchange, another computer can read and/or intercept data that is sent from computer A to computer B. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed that improve security and, in particular, provide security over wireless networks.